Gniew Innosa
Gniew Innosa - potężny oręż występujący we wszystkich częściach sagi Gothic, najprawdopodobniej zesłany ludziom przez Innosa. Gothic I W pierwszej części właścicielem tego miecza jest Gomez. Oręż jest dwuręczny i zadaje sto dziesięć punktów obrażeń, co czyni go drugą najlepszą bronią wewnątrz bariery. Posiada podwójny jelec, małą głowicę i proste ostrze. Niestety, Bezimienny może zdobyć miecz dopiero w piątym lub szóstym rozdziale, po zabiciu magnata, przez co nie ma z niego zbyt dużego pożytku. Gothic II W drugiej części jest to błogosławiony oręż paladynów. Tym razem Gniew Innosa jest jednoręczny, zadaje osiemdziesiąt obrażeń i wymaga tylko czterdzieści punktów siły. Pod względem obrażeń Gniew Innosa jest przewyższany przez np.: magiczne ostrze na smoki, ale posługujący się nim ma jeszcze do dyspozycji magię. Bezimienny może otrzymać Gniew Innosa jedynie wstępując na służbę do paladynów. Aby stworzyć ten oręż bohater musi konsekrować błogosławione ostrze magiczne Łzami Innosa, czyni to modląc się do posągu Innosa, poświęcając ostrze wspomnianymi łzami. Gothic II: Noc Kruka W dodatku, obrażenia zwiększyły się do stu czterdziestu punktów obrażeń, oraz aż sto punktów wymaganej siły. Nadal jednak istnieją o wiele lepsze bronie od tego miecza, jak chociażby kordelas i barbarzyński topór bojowy. Wizualnie nie uległ żadnym zmianom. Gothic 3 W trzeciej części miecz z powrotem staje się dwuręczny. Bezimienny może go zdobyć otwierając czterdziestą ósmą z kolei skrzynię z bronią (nazwa: "Skrzynia" lub "Ciężka skrzynia" dla wersji 1.73). Broń ta jest od razu pobłogosławiona, bohater może ją natomiast naostrzyć zwiększając obrażenia ze sto sześćdziesiąt do aż sto siedemdziesiąt i ewentualnie zatruć. Założenie daje dodatkowo umiejętność "Paladyn", która zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia stworzeniom Beliara. Jak łatwo zauważyć, Gniew Innosa w tej wersji ma bardzo nietypowe ostrze, lekko fioletowe (może to świadczyć, że jest on wykonany z magicznej rudy) i charakterystycznie "powycinane". Możliwe że twórca miecza, kimkolwiek by nim nie był, chciał tym zminimalizować ciężar. Mimo iż takie ostrze wygląda na niezbyt solidne i na bardzo podatne na uszkodzenia, nie niszczy się i nie pęka. Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów W tej części miecz ten można zdobyć, zabijając orków, którzy nękają myśliwych na trasie Montera - Cape Dun. W tymże dodatku nie stanowi tak potężnej broni dwuręcznej, jak we wcześniejszych częściach serii Gothic, w porównaniu do innych tej klasy oręży. Arcania: Gothic 4 W tej części Bezimienny może własnoręcznie wykuć Gniew Innosa. Jest to także broń dwuręczna, która dodaje sześćdziesiąt pięć punktów do walki wręcz, trzydzieści pięć do many i dwadzieścia jeden do umiejętności magicznej. Wygląda podobnie jak w Gothic I, posiada złotą głowicę i jelce, zakrzywiony w górę i ciemne ostrze, miejscami rozszerzające się i pokrytą tajemniczymi wzorami. Składniki: *jedna sztuka Świętej Esencji; *piętnaście bryłek czerwonej rudy; *piętnaście bryłek magicznej rudy; *dwadzieścia sztabek stali. Ciekawostki *Gniew Innosa jest jedyną "imienną" bronią występującą we wszystkich częściach sagi pod tą samą nazwą. Jest też jedynym mieczem, który napotkał tyle zmian na przestrzeni czasu gry; *broń ze skrzyni czterdziestej siódmej - topór Gniew Berserkera (poprawnie: Wściekłość/Szał Berserkera) - także jest "powycinany" w środku i zadaje dokładnie tyle samo obrażeń: sto pięćdziesiąt, z tą różnicą, że Gniew Innosa jest od początku błogosławiony. Ta sytuacja zmienia się wraz z patchem 1.73, gdzie topór zadaje 180 obrażeń, a miecz aż 200; *w modyfikacji Mroczne Tajemnice występuje czar o nazwie Gniew Innosa. Zadaje aż 9999 punktów obrażeń. Jest to jedyny przedmiot, którym bohater może zabić Śniącego; *Gniew Innosa w Gothic I wygląda identycznie jak wściekła stal, natomiast w Gothic II wygląda podobnie jak Ręka Strażnika z Gothic I; *w Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Bezimienny może znaleźć ten miecz w jaskini niedaleko Montery, chroniony przez czarnego trolla. Podpisany jest "Super potężny miecz Innosa", lecz nie może go podnieść z ziemi. Kategoria:Artefakty Kategoria:Broń Imienna Kategoria:Broń dwuręczna Kategoria:Broń jednoręczna Kategoria:Broń z Gothic II Kategoria:Broń z Gothic 3 Kategoria:Broń z Arcanii Kategoria:Broń z Gothic I Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły Kategoria:Broń z Nocy Kruka